


My Friends All Drive Porsches

by Hecate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: Tony Stark, a blue-skinned alien and a driving lesson.





	My Friends All Drive Porsches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Five months after Thor killed her father, Stark visits the Avengers Compound.

Stark visits _her_.

People don't do that.

He hangs out with Rhodey, he talks to Natasha. But he visits her.

"Been a while," Stark says. "Sorry."

It's quiet for a moment, and she thinks that Stark doesn't know what to say. She doesn't mind. They have been quiet together before.

"Wanna get out of here?" he finally asks.

Nebula nods.

They go driving. It's slow but it feels fast, the wind racing by, the sun warm on her skin.

She remembers the awe on the Terrans' faces after they made their way to her father's new home, remembers the way Stark stared at the stars. Space, for them, was special.

She didn’t understand that. Space was boring. It was the hum of the engines, recycled air and pinpricks of lights scattered around.

But this? This was special. This felt like going _somewhere_.

After a while, he drives back. It's disappointing.

"Wanna try?" Stark asks.

At first, she doesn't understand what he means. Then she says, "Yes."

Stark grins.

She doesn't remember learning how to fight. Maybe Thanos taught her, maybe he just threw her and Gamora in a pit and told them to kill each other. 

But she will remember this. Stark telling her how to adjust the seat, telling her where to put her hands, her feet. He's patient when she pushes down the pedal and the car jumps, patient when she stamps on the brakes and they are thrown forward.

It's dark when they finally stop, some of the Compounds' windows blazing with light. She doesn't want to go inside. She wants to keep driving.

"Will you come back?" Nebula asks, her eyes focused on the windshield.

"Of course," Tony answers. "Your driving is still shit."


End file.
